


Isaac's Letter

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault isaac writes lofty a letter and dom finds it





	Isaac's Letter

Dom pulled out the letter and read it yet again he couldn't believe what it said. He hoped it was just another one of isaac mind games the way he could just get on with his life but if it was true then there was no coming back from this. Dom got himself another beer while he waited for his husband to come home. Lofty walked in smiling because he had had a good day with his gran.  
Lofty "hey what are you doing sitting here in the dark?"  
Dom "I found this while cleaning, is it true?" Dom said while throwing the letter at his husband.  
Lofty "yes isaac kissed me but I didn't want it and I pushed him away"  
Dom "I'm not talking about that"  
Lofty "then what are you upset about?"  
Dom "in this letter he apologized for leaving me a broken version of the man I used to be, the one you will never get to met, is that how you see me?"  
Lofty "I said that but I didn't mean it like that"  
Dom "so how did you mean it?"  
Lofty "I love you but I just wish I could have met you before isaac"  
Dom "so what I am broken?"  
Lofty "no, but people have said you were different before the abuse, happier and more easy going"  
Dom "I'm sorry I'm such a sad sack"  
Lofty "you're twisting my words"  
Dom "you know what, it doesn't matter because I'm leaving"  
Lofty "dom come on you can't leave everytime we have a fight" dom took off his wedding ring and turned towards the door, lofty grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.  
Dom "are you going to force me to stay?"  
Lofty "no but let's just go to bed and we can talk in the morning" dom just smirked and said "no I am done and I won't ever be back" lofty let him go hoping that dom was just being a drama queen. But dom was true to his word and never went back to lofty because all his life he had put up with abuse from Barry, school bullies and isaac but the one thing he would never be was broken because like the song said he was beautiful in every single way.


End file.
